Son of the Snake, Legacy of the Fox
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: The events as you know it, are not true...Read, as Naruto lives his new life, two curses follow him around, new paths are travelled, and hell will be paid in blood. The son of the snake...with the legacy of the fox...
1. How the curse began

_**A/n: Ok i got this off of my head now. By the way, Change of Fate is still being worked on, ive fixed the mistakes, but i still have yet to post the revision. I am also shooting for chapter two to be about nine-to-ten thousand words long, and im so busy that i can only write around one thousand words a day. The only reason i got this done was that I have been sick today, major headache**___

He looked at his reflection, spying the purple markings around his eyes, running his fingers down them, as a tear fell upon his pale skin. Taking a loch of his black, yet slightly golden hair that fell to his waist, he began to wonder why he had noone. ince his first steps, he could only count the Hokage and the ramen family as people who gave at least a rat's as about him.

Looking back into the reflection, he spied his multi-colored slit eyes; the eerie yellow near the pupil, and the crystal blue on the outside. He watched as the tear fell off his face and into the water, forming a ripple, forcing him to see a part of his face that he wished would go away, the three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He did not truly hate them, but he did not want to be reminded of the pain that he had recieved.

He knew exactly why he was treated the way he was though; it was that damned Kyuubi. He had yet to meet said fox, but it did not take a genious to figure it out. The whispers, the beatings, the taunts of "demon brat" and so on and so forth. He also knew of his roots, he was mothered by Chiza Uzumaki; who created the clan from the merging of the Uchiha and Kaguya clan, via merrige. She was later married to Kazuya Vejita, the Yondaime. However, that didnt go as planned, his mother, on the wedding night was caught by Vegita, having an affair with Orochimaru.

That was the time that it went downhill, Vejta, being very angry, and jelous, went off on her, sparing the details, it was safe to say that she was near dead, Orochimaru had tried to defend her, but was easily defeated by the enraged Kazuya. Leaving Chiza alone, Vegita left the Kage tower and began to destroy trees and the beings in the Forest of Death. Meanwhile, Orochimaru tended to his lover's wounds, when she told him that she was pregnate with his child.

His eyes bugged at first, and then filled with joy and pride, for he was told by one of the many doctors and medics, icluding Tsunade herself that he could not have children due to a scrotal disease that destroyed his ability to make sperm. Then something came to his mind; Vejita had hit her multiple times, some even in the stomach,'What if that fool killed my child!?!?'

Quickly putting his head to hear belly, he was able to pick u the faint hearbeat of thier child. The long story short, he had to preform a forbidden jutsu he created a few days back, incase that incident happened; it aged the child enough to come out of the female, he then had to preform a C-section, but, as fate would have it, she didnt survive, he was exciled, and young Naruto was used for the sealing.

Looking up at Vejita's head, he glared, wich grew into a leer, bared fangs and all. Looking down uon his now thirteen year old body, looking at the clock, he spied the time and relized that it was 7:15; fifteen minutes until the academy starts. Smirking, he cut his finger and concentrated the blood into an extremely small seal on his finger, linked to nearly ten-thousand equally sized seals around Konoha and the sourrounding forest, including one at the Valley of the End; his favorite place to think.

He smiled wickidly as the blood began tocover his body, and then dissapear, reforming nearly three miles away in his seat at the academy. He smirked, seeing that he was the first in the academy," Now all I must do is wait...soon Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Ari" The four were his only freinds in the academy, although Sasuke was a little ass at times, he still saw him as a brother.

He looked down at his attire, a black leather trench coat with a dark green vest under it, that coveres his fishnet shirt, he wore medical tape down his arms from his shoulders to his hands, which were covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves that had dark green trim, and a black plate on the back, with a silver ingraving of snake on one and fox on the other. He sorted a spiked black double belt; one crossing over the other going in oosite diaganols.

He wore black leather pants with armor on the sides in the form of snake-skin plated chainmail. His shin-gaurds were of the standard AnBu style, yet they were dark green, outlined with a bloody-orange. On his feet were a apir of standard shihnobi sandals, yet in black.

Hearing a noise, he looked up to see the shy Hyuuga Hieress enter the room, she looked up at him and shivered as she blushed. It was common knowledge, to him even that she was inspired by him, feared him, and lusted for him. However, he was not going to act on simly that knowledge. For one, she was to weak for his tastes, and two, he would only do something like that with someone he either trusted his life with, or loved.

Waving slightly her way, she timidly waved back and began a stumbly trek up the stairs to her seat. He began to wonder were they were when he heard a mutter of ,"Troublesome...can't they have auto-mated door" In came Shikamaru, the infamous lazy genious of the year.

"Well, well, well...I did not think that you were so lazy as to not be capable to open a simple door...Shika-kuuun hehehe" Naruto finished, while smirking a him. Shikamaru yawned and muttered,"Yeah...well its very troublesome. not everyone is a stamina freak..." His sentence trailed off, leaving a clueless Naruto with a sweatdrop.

In his confusion, he never noticed the rest of his "group" enter the room, his only notice was a gentle blow in the ear by Ari, the first of two females of the group, and one of Naruto's best freinds. Unknown to most, she had a thing for Naruto, the only ones in the group who didnt know was Naruto himself, feeling that even though some accepted him, despite the fox, he would never find love.

He looked up at her, spying her beautiful purple eyes that were complimented by her tan skin, and blood-red hair. Speaking of her hair, he adored the way her hair had two bang lochs; one that fell to the side of her face on the left, the other wich fell slightly over her right eye. The rest of her hair was held in lace on the back to of her head by three senbon needles.

Looking her over, he spied her blood-red hip long trench coat that covered little of her fishnet shirt and dark blue strapless bra, look futher down, he saw she wore her tight black jeans with the chain going from front left pocket to the front right pocket. Her feet were wrapped up in medical tape; she absolutely detested wearing shoes, so she went with the old wooden sage sandals.

She meiled at him,"Hey Foxy-_sama_, sorry for disrupting your thinking, I just wanted to say 'hi'" Following the sentence, she hugged him, is face going right where her cleavage would be, if the bra wasnt so tight on her breasts. He hugged her back, a slgiht blush staining his cheeks. She soon let go, and gently grasped a bit of his hair in her fingers, letting the silky strands flow through her fingers. She looked him in the face and smiled,"Naruto-kun, how has your day been?"

He looked down slightly,"You know how every of my days are Ari-chan..." His tone was soft, yet there was an uneasy pain and a disembodied annoyance in it. Looking u at her, he smiled,"Don't let it get you down though ok? We graduate today, finally." He smirked as she smiled,"Yes we do, Naruto-kun, maybe we can be in a team together, no?" Ari tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Sorry to interupt the lovely future couple, but I think Iruka-sensie is about to come in", Sasuke stated as Kiba snickered, as the two blushed and nodded. Repositioning themselves foward, they waited and sure enouph, the door slid open, and there stood Iruka, followed by,"No Ino-pig, I will sit next to Sasuke-kun, You can sit next to Naruto-baka!" followed by a "Billboard-brow, you should refer to him as Naruto-sama, and I will sit next to Sasuke, just for that comment!" Then, two figures pushing against each other; none other than Ino and Sakura.

Sakura made it in first and ran next to Sasuke, the turned to Ino and stuck her tonque out. Saskue turned to Naruto with a 'Save me' face. Naruto simply smirked and stretched his toungue over to Sakura's shoulder, then tapped it. She looked over to her shoulder and noticed the tonque, then paled, waited three seconds, then ran out of the room crying about 'Naruto-baka' and 'toungues'.

Ino, laughing profusely, whiped an imaginary tear from her eyes and waved as Naruto, then went to Sasuke and sat by him. Sasuke turned to her and smiled slightly, then began to think of what could go right and wrong today. Next to him, Kiba and Akamaru were chekcing out the babes of the class, Shikamaru was...sleeping, Naruto was reading a book on blood jutsu, and Ari was reading Icha Icha Pardise that she took from Naruto's pocket, giggling perversly.

The room got extremely quiet three minutes later when a yell of, "QUIET EVERYONE!!!!" rocked the room. Looking straight foward, everyone's eyes gazed upong Iruka,"Alright class, when I call your names, you will be placed into your respected teams." Everyone's eyes were now open and fully focused,"First off...Aburame Shino..."This continued until they got to Naruto Uzumaki. The caljm and nice voice of Iruka turned cold and hated,"Uzumaki Naruto" The kid in question simply stood, and walked down the stairs, hands in each of his trench sleeves.

He entered the room, only to come face to face with the glaring faces of Iruka and Mizuki, though Mizuki had a sympithetic smirk on as well. Iruka looked at the 'demon brat' ,"Alright you snot, six bunshins, henge into the Hokage, and Kawarimi with Mizuki" Iruka smirked, all of those things were Chhunin at least...well besides the bunshin.

To Iruka's utmost surprise, Naruto passed all of them with flying colors. Regretibly grumbling, he handed Naruto a leaf headband and did something very few adults do...he pouted.

As he walked back out, he was met with congradualations from Ino, and Kiba, a grunt from Sasuke, and a hug from Ari...the snore from Shikamaru didn't count. He smirked and placed his forehead protector upon his forehead, then adjusted it slightly so that it was faintly diaganol. Walking calmly over to Ari, he gently sat beside her," Ari-chan, I hope that you, I and Sasuke are on a team together..." Silently, she nodded, a blush on her face as she continued to read the perverted novel.

After moping, Iruka came outside and began to read off the names of the teams,"...Team six; Ari Nagasaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, your sensie is Naraku Rei. You will meet him in room 613 tomarrow, have a nice day!" 'except you brat...I hope you die!' thought/said Iruka as he started on some more paperwork.

Naruto got up and stretched,"Well Sasuke, it seems luck was on our side for once..."He trailed off, Sasuke, who was busy trying to get loose of Ino's grip whimpered and mouthed a 'help you bastard' to him, to wich he merely smirked and waved. Kiba looked over att he struggling two,"Damn...I didn't know you two were married hahaha!" Akamaru seemed to whine in laughter with his master as Ari simply snickered and walked beside Naruto out of the classroom.

When he arrived at his house, wich was ironically hidden behind a demonic genjutsu, he stared at the fuedal style japanese temple before him. This was the very place that his biological father, Orochimaru had lived before his unfair banishment. Walking up to the old metal doors, he silently pushed them open, activating the light mechanism, wich shown all of the interiors of the modern clan house style.

Walking up to his room on the top floor, he undressed in a graceful manner, leaving him shirtless, showing his toned muscles, and in his pants. He began to focus chakra into his palm, showing the seal upon his right hand shaped like an eye,"Alright, time to perfect my ultimate genjutsu seal." He said with a wicked grin as he grabbed a crafting knife and dipped it in ink, then began cutting his palm, leaving a future colored scar to his 'in construction' seal.

Nearly two hours later, he sighed and let a small smirk grace his face,"Finally...it is completed." Looking at the clock, he sighed and decided to turn in for the night. licking the blade clean of blood, ignoring the ink, he sighed in content. Walking up to the side of his king sized bed, complete with fox head board and snake footboard, he pulled back the covers and climbed in. Rolling over, he reached in a drower and pulled out a picture of Ari, smiling at the face, he muttered a 'goodnight' before placing it on his nightstand and fell into a peaceful abyss.

_**A/n: I have been toying with this idea for a while, and i have yet to see this idea, except for once, and that was Yaoi. I do not hate Yaoi, but i will never write it. I hope you like this idea, and i would really appreciate i deas for the future of this story, constructive critisism, and anything else...If you wish to flame, that is fine as well...I crave off of bad responses as i do good ones...wierd no? heheh**_

_**Anyways R&R and have a good-day/night.**_


	2. Meet Naraku Rei

_**A/n: I hope you have enjoyed my story thus far. This fanfic will not have extremely long chapters for certain reasons, the mian one being that I tend to loose intrest in doing long-long things...if i can do a long thing in short intrivals, it for some reason helps my mind.**_

Naruto awakened to the sound of his alarm clock wich he uncounsiously wrapped his toungue around and threw out his window. Pulling his black silk, and green comforter off of him. Stretching and yawning, he rubbed his eyes and got up, walking to the shower, undressing and hopped in the small, yet goth-like decorative shower.

Getting out, he dressed in a green robe ofter drying off, and went to the kitchen. Opening the cabinet, he pulled out a package of beef ramen, not spying any waffle mix. Peeling the top off the ramen cup he pulled out a knife and slit his wrist, letting his blood flow into the cup before the Kyuubi healed it. He then simply put it in the microwave and waited those dreadful three minutes.

Sitting down and eating his ramen, he began to what his sensie would be like, and exactly what his sensie could attribute upon him and his team. Sighing, he finished his meal, and got ready for the day, wearing a near exact copy of the attire, except the vest was blood-red today.

Once again cutting his finger and focussing on the seal, he appeared in his seat with one minor change; he was sitting in Ari's lap. She giggled and hugged him to her,"Aww Naruto-sama wants sexual attention from Ari-chan hehehe" She joked as she pulled him hard into her breasts, which he simply blushed. Turning around, he licked his lips and let his toungue extend and lick her neck lightly as she blushed and gasped lightly,"Next time...you won't get away with it" He stated with an innocent grin.

Getting off of her lap, he sat beside her and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise, flipping to a certain page, he began to read, but without the absent blush, though the giggling was slightly manifested. Flipping the pages, he continued until he heard the faint footsteps of someone running on the roof. Smirking, he held his palm up and channeled chakra into it, letting the seal make itself known as he began thinking of a good genjutsu to use on Rei. He knew the man slightly, having been saved a skant few timed by the dark haired man. He knew the man had a strong fear of fruits for some odd reason, so he opted for all he knew and mad it appear to be a mini-orchid in the room, with the three of them as talking giant apples...it could be worse..right?

As the genjutsu was cast, a man jumped in through the window. He had black, curly hair down to his calves, his cheeks had two six marks on them; one on each, and a six on his forehead. His left eye was covered with an eye-patch, with three scars leading into it, and two exiting. His eye was an electric white and slate black mix, with an oval pupil in the center.

Naruto smirked as he saw the effects of his genjutsu; Rei began to shake and shiver, as he muttered,"No...not the fruit...no..." slowly, his hand began to ball up in a fist, his fear getting to him. Ari, knowing most of what was going on kept quiet, but Sasuke, decided not to. Looking up at the black-blonde shinobi he began,"Naruto...whats going on?"

That was all that was needed as Rei ran up to Sasuke in a blink of an eye, punched Sasuke in the mouth, ribs, and kicked him. The only one fast enough to see was Naruto, and the only thing he really saw was a flash, it actually amazed him. Cancelling the genjutsu, and picking Sasuke up andhealing him, he looked over at Rei who had a surprised look upon his face.

Blinking once, then twice, he let a grinning frown grace his slightly scarred face. Looking up to his students, he bellowed,"What in sams hell is going on here?!" His voice was deep, smooth, yet seemingly ragged. Naruto simply stared blankly at the man,"Naraku-sensie...you seem to have fruit issues...hmhmhm...now, I know what to do if you tick us off!" Naruto finished with an 'overly' happy tune.

Rei simply smirked and watched as naruto grabbed his stomach and yelled, a trickle of blood flowing from his mouth,"Hmph...You shouldn't become so aroogant, you have and are still witnessing my _life grip technique_." Releasing Naruto, he smiled as he turned green, as did Naruto, who along with the others, looked amazed. Looking at his students he smiled,"Meet me at the Shadow Lake in thirty minutes"

_**A/n: Im sorry that this has taken long and its so short, but I do not have time right now, so instead of making you wait, I decided to give you something alright, there will not be anymore updates until around May 25th-30th as i getout of school then ok? please R&R. **_


	3. Learning about your allies

It was official; Naruto was completely pissed off. The damned villagers had attacked him once again; he had been coming home from the meeting with his team, when he had accidentally touched elbows with another villager. This in turn gave the man enough justification apparently to call an attack on the 'demon brat'.

They had chased him for a good hour before the ninja had caught word of this and joined in on their fun of 'Beat the demon'. He had been beaten, stabbed, cut, and had his right hand completely mauled by an Inuzuka.

Kyuubi had healed it however, though it was painful and he had ultimately gotten shit of sleep due to it. He sighed, wondering what the hell Rei could be doing at a time like this. He had told them to arrive at six o' clock sharp; no one was there, not Rei, not his teammates.

Reaching into his coat's pocket, he produced his book on blood jutsu and began reading, finding a section on how to elementally add water and wind to blood. He knew he was a wind type; everyone who knew his family history could tell you that.

_I swear, when Rei-sensei arrived; I am going to shove a ball of rusty kunai up his worthless ass, damn bastard._ Naruto thought, as his multi-colored eyes dashed along the pages of the book; his ears listening to the various morning sounds.

_Crack!_

His head suddenly swiveled to the direction of the sound; senbon readied between his fingers, his book long gone now and the hand that was holding it in a potentially offensive position. He suddenly relaxed, "Come on out, you're not fooling anyone nut-crackers." He heard snickering before Ari came out of the woods, her normal attire on; though she sported a dark green strapped bra this time.

"Hey Foxy-sama, how are you today?" He smiled a tad and nodded his head indicating he was fine. That's when Sasuke came into view, his attire had completely changed; he now wore something that could have him confused with an Aburame, if it weren't for the large Uchiha crest on his back and the small one on the left collar of his dark red mid-length trench coat.

"Hey Duck-ass, what's going on?" He questioned with a smirk; arms folded over his chest. Sasuke threw him a glare that quickly wavered as a small smile broke out over his face, "Nothin' much fox-shit." He knew that nick-name god him all riled up.

Ari smiled and glanced at Naruto, "He's not Fox-shit, you're just sad that you have to pay a duck to sit on your head; bald ass-wipe." Naruto grinned evilly, as Sasuke glared, but couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving his lips. "You guys are too much, damn." Spoke Naraku Rei as he came into view.

Turning on heel, they all glared at him; Naruto leaking killing intent, before pulling out an orange. Rei suddenly stepped back, a bit shaky. "A-alright now Naruto….I don't think we need to get violent now…do we?" He asked, getting in a fighting position, but still quivering from the orange.

They all grinned, aside from Sasuke he only had his mocking smile on his lips, and sat down. "Alright, so here's the deal, we're going to introduce ourselves to each other alright?" The three nodded, Ari scooting over to Naruto and rubbing his thigh, "Yes, I would _really_ like to get to know you _Foxy-sama_" Naruto just looked over, a small blush on his cheeks and a smirk on his lips. Rei's cough caught their attention. "Okay, so those two are love-birds apparently." He muttered, making them blush slightly, though neither denied it much; Naruto mentally doubted it though.

Standing up, Rei walked up a few steps before smiling, "I'm Rei Iglassiounas Peration Lynn Kaiser Bansler Phippes Vironez Xionera Naraku the fifth." He said, grinning at the lost looks on their faces. Ari summed it up by yelling, "HUH!?" "It's my entire name, don't hesitate to call." They all just kind of nodded their heads, still amazed.

"Anyway, My like are fighting, fire, flames, explosions, making explosions, burning things, reading, jokes, and goats. My dislikes are…the evil that is fruit…I also dislike rain, light, genjutsu, and eggs." This resulted in many odd looks from his students, as well as a few snickers. "My dream for the future is to find a woman…or two, and settle down with a family and then make my kids the most badassed ninja ever; aside from you guys."

Pointing to Sasuke, he nodded, "Go dark-dark-man" Sasuke stood up, seething a tad, before grunting, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I like…very few things; Naruto is one of them, though he's an ass at times…and I also like Ari, she's like my sister I guess. I dislike a lot, mainly fucking fan-girls. My dream…is to re-populate my clan, kill my brother, and help my two friends with their dreams…no matter the cost."

Rei nodded, smiling "Good, an admirable dream…I must say though; don't allow yourself to get caught up in revenge." Sasuke muttered that he knew that from many lectures by Naruto. Rei then pointed his finger to Ari, who happily bounced up in front of Naruto; giving him a great view of her ass.

"I'm Ari Nagasaki; I like training, Icha Icha paradise, nature, painting, pranks, Sasuke, and Naruto-kuuuun." She spoke, her voice going very flirty saying and dragging out Naruto's name. Looking around for a moment, she scowled," I dislike people that treat others unjustly, and fire." She said, glaring at Rei who looked sheepishly for a moment. "My dreams are to do everything to make someone special to me happy, as well as do everything in my power to help my two friends complete their dreams."

Naraku Rei had a small smile on his face and nodded, before pointing to the pale jinchuuriki sitting next to Ari and nodded. Naruto got up, his arm brushing against Ari's breast, making her grin as he walked up. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I like blood, dango, swords, archery, my friends, fighting, making seals, Icha Icha Paradise, my father and Ari-Saseko." He said, winking and sticking his tongue out at Ari, making her blush at the meaning of the word. "I greatly dislike the majority of this village, the way my father was wronged, people who judge others without reason, homicidal idiots who massacre clans, and finally, I hate and detest a certain someone who regrettably is dead." This got a few curious looks, as well as chuckles. Glancing up, he smiled a bit, "My dreams are to find my father and meet him, I also want to have someone's acknowledgement, and finally I wish to help my two friends do their worst." He said with a malicious grin.

Turning to sit down, he caught a wink from Ari and a little purse of her lips; obviously a some what stealthy 'kissy-lips' gesture. He couldn't help but grin and wink at her back; sliding his tongue out and licking her cheek. She suddenly blushed, but still had a perverse grin about her. As she was about to get up, another cough from Rei brought them back to reality, "Okaaay now, it's obvious you tow want to fuck each other's brains out, but not right here, please?" The two attempted to deny it up and down this time, but the adamant smirk on Rei's face stayed. Sasuke was just enjoying the show.

"Alright guys, we're going to skip that damned test that they usually make Jounin senseis give their students. You're an alright bunch, and I'm not gonna just give up such a funny ass group, so we are going to go home today, and we'll meet up here tomorrow and begin training. I'll try to get us a mission tomorrow as well." They all nodded and walked off, while Rei just vanished in a swarm of black smoke.

**A/n: Alright, I've been gone from this fic for a while, but I'm back. ****I'll be updating slowly at first due to me having to get back into the flow of this one. I hope you all enjoyed this so far…and yes…this WILL more then likely end up with more then one girl…I'll take suggestions.**


End file.
